Sting X Natsu One Shot Yaoi Dabbles
by Sadisticyandere
Summary: This is some one shot dabbles of Sting and Natsu. Rated M for profanity and sexual content. Yaoi! Boy X Boy! Read at your own risk.
1. Natsu's Dinner for Two

Sting x Natsu dabbles

~ Natsu's Dinner for Two ~

It was a cool summer evening in Magnolia, Sting, who had received a sloppy written letter from his significant other, Natsu Dragneel. He made out that he wanted Sting to visit him at his home for a surprise, Sting wasn't sure why but he went along with it.

Sting wondered Magnolia, he looked for any signs of the dragon slayers' home, he couldn't find his abode. He stopped by the Fairy Tail guild in hopes of finding him or asking where his home is.

"Hey look! It's Sting!" Mirajane exclaimed.

"Hey everyone! Long time no see! Ah sorry to bother you but I'm looking for Natsu-san.

He sent me a letter and I can't find his home, could someone give me directions?" Sting placed his hands together and pleaded.

Erza placed a hand on Sting's shoulder.

"Our Natsu has grown up. Inviting you to his home unexpectedly, he's no longer innocent!" Erza said dramatically and everyone laughed causing Sting to blush.

"I-It's nothing like that!" Sting stuttered, was it like that? Could Natsu really want to have sex with him? They don't do it often, it has been a while, could it really be true?

Sting huffed.

"Can someone lead me to his-" Sting was cut off by Erza grabbing the letter from his hands. Erza skimmed through it and on the spot decoded his horrid writing.

"A surprise eh? He definitely gives himself away!" Erza laughed.

Sting's faced flushed bright red and snatched the letter from her hands. He didn't respond.

"I-I'll go look myself!" Sting said as he stormed out of Fairy Tail embarrassed. Of all thing why Natsu?

Sting wondered about town and remembered that he could track his scent, why didn't he do that from the start?

Dumbass, it would've been easier that way! Sting thought as he sniffed out for Natsu's scent. He caught a whiff and followed it into the forest.

A forest.? Why here.?

Sting followed it a saw a house covered real well, almost hiding. He saw a sign that said Natsu and Happy.

He lives in the forest outside of town?! He makes it difficult on me!

Sting went up to the door of Natsu's shabby home, he knocked on the door as a cheerful Natsu answered.

"Hiya Sting! Took ya long enough!" Natsu said as he grabbed Sting's hand and pulled him in his nice, cozy inside of his home. He saw his small dining table set and a delicious looking meal for two. Sting blinked in surprise.

"Natsu-san.? This is why you called me here." Sting was shocked, yet happy.

Natsu blushed slightly.

"Yeah, it's hard to schedule a date with you these days, so, I decided to do this for your hard work." Natsu said gently.

"Being a Guildmaster is a lot of work." He said.

Sting wrapped his arms around the flame dragon, he smiled happily.

"Natsu-san, thank you, this is perfect. I've missed you." Sting said and he kissed the others' cheek.

"L-Let's eat ok Sting? It'll get cold!" Natsu said as Sting let him go.

"Let's eat Natsu-san." Sting smiled and took his seat with Natsu following.

"I-I love you Sting." Natsu said softly. Sting heard what he said and smiled even brighter.

"I love you too Natsu-san!"


	2. Sting in Dreamland

Sting x Natsu dabbles

NOTE: Rated M for language and Yaoi lemons, one shots only! Read at your own risk.~

~ Sting in Dreamland ~

The night was still, a cool breeze drifting in the night sky as the stars glistened above. The moon was crisp and bright as it illuminated the dark of the night. It was a perfect night, so serene and absolutely stunning. Many slumbered and dreamed on such a peaceful night, one including a particular dragon slayer who tossed and turned as if he were having a nightmare, more like the complete opposite!

"N-Natsu-san.! A-Ah..no more Natsu-san.!" The blonde dragon slayer pleaded as the fire dragon slayer kissed his body, with an addition of his tongue gliding over Sting's bare abdomen. He had Sting wrapped around his finger, he was incredulously sensitive and didn't appear to not enjoy it. Natsu smirked at the blonde as he lay there, breathing heavily with a flushed face.

"Awe I was only teasing ya Sting! Man you're sensitive, I like it!" Natsu said eagerly as he stripped the blonde Mage and smashed his lips against the other. Sting had no time to react, let alone he really didn't want to. Their tongues danced in total bliss as Natsu trailed his fingers up Sting's body as he flicked a finger around one of Sting's nipples as he then rolled it in between his fingers, causing a moan from the white dragon slayer. Natsu grinned at such a reaction as he broke the kiss and lowered his head down to the level of Sting's pulsing, hot, appendage that was asking for attention. Natsu couldn't resist making Sting submit, it was rare for Sting to be the bottom, Natsu was enjoying the time he got to tease him.

Natsu trailed his tongue against Sting's member, he trailed from underneath to the top and down the sides, causing the other's body to jerk and a loud moan from his lips.

"N-Natsu-san! N-No more.!" Sting cried out in pleasure, he really wanted him to continue, it felt so good yet he couldn't stop his words.

Natsu didn't listen to him, as usual, and continued to lick his member as he brought his tongue to the tip before taking his whole length into his mouth. Sting's moans rang out, calling Natsu's name with no remorse. Sting was at the bridge of climax before he felt a giant pillow slap him in the face with his name being yelled.

"Sting! You're being to loud! I'm trying to sleep! If Natsu is beating you up in your dream can you please stop screaming his name?! Go sleep outside if you're gonna keep yelling!" Lector spat.

Sting rubbed his eyes and realized it was all a dream. Just a dream that got him very excited downstairs. Sting became flustered.

"I-I'm so sorry Lector! I didn't realize I was being so noisy." Sting said as he quickly threw a blanket over him and rolled over in the opposite direction.

"Natsu is beating you up in your dreams now? Tch. Dumbass." Lector spat before rolling over.

"Be quiet and go to sleep!"

"I probably deserved it too..alright sorry Lector, g'night!" Sting said. He was right, he deserved it for not letting Natsu top every now and then, though he does love it when he does, Sting decided to let Natsu top at their next run around. Bad karma in his eyes.

Lector drifted back to sleep as Sting lay there uncomfortable, his member aching. Bad karma. He couldn't get up because he would disturb Lector, so Sting toughed it out and managed to fall asleep once more, he wished that dream was real at that point in time, but everything's so sweet in dreamland.


End file.
